


Focus

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Day 27, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Loki’s out there somewhere in one of the other realms, working on that spell of his that needs frequent maintaining for the next three weeks.But his attention is here with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: Comfortween 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Kudos: 20
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. Long Distance Comfort  
> For the prompt _phone, text, Zoom, messaging, letters, other long distance communication. Being there for someone when you can’t be with them._

“You’re not really here, are you,” Bucky doesn’t need Loki to answer this. He reaches out as if to close his hands over his lover’s hips, stopping just before it becomes obvious he’ll feel nothing but air.

“I’m afraid not.”

The figure sounds just like Loki, except for a near imperceptible echo; a hollowness to it. Looks just like him too, although the familiar scent of him is missing when Bucky pushes himself up on an elbow to lean in closer. He misses it. Loki’s out there somewhere in one of the other realms, working on that spell of his that needs frequent maintaining for the next three weeks.

But his attention is here with Bucky.

“You want to?” Lying back down again, Bucky spreads himself out, stretching lazily on the bed under the illusion of his lover as Loki straddles his waist. Grinning at the way Loki leans over him to give the impression of placing his hands on the pillow either side of Bucky’s head.

“Oh, I want to,” Loki’s gaze on him feels almost like it has a physical weight, never mind about anything else.

“Me too,” Grinning, Bucky trails his hand down his chest and begins.


End file.
